Is This Why?
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: It's hot, it's muggy, and Naminé, Ventus, Xion, and Vanitas are eating ice candy on top of the Clock Tower, when Xion teases Ventus. He's out to exact hilarious revenge! Rated T plus for older teenage humor, may be OOC. ONESHOT


**Okay, it's hot, muggy, and my mind is _twisted_, so I wrote this for you guys!**

**Rated for teenage humour; Terra ForceXIII, I hope you like it! Heheheh~**

**Enjoy. Read if you're fourteen and up ;)**

* * *

><p>The hot summer sun bore down on the backs of Twilight Town's residents, urging everyone to seek shelter and cold.<p>

The Frozen Sweets Parlor was packed over capacity, and many people were leaning against the walls of the shop, as there was nowhere to sit. Among the crowd were four friends: Naminé, Xion, Ventus, and Vanitas, a group of teens ready to become adults, and eating Popsicles to temporarily ease themselves of the heat.

Naminé, a slender, petite, shy girl in white thoughtfully bit into her ice candy.

"Hey, Ventus?" she asked in a quiet voice. Ventus, a nineteen-year-old with blond hair darker than his cousin's, looked at her.

"What?"

Naminé gestured vaguely at the crowd.

"Let's move somewhere else. It's hotter in here than it is out there with all these people." 

Five minutes later, the four friends found themselves sitting on the Clock Tower just beneath the roof so that the overhang would shade them. Vanitas, Ventus's rival at college, prodded him with his elbow.

"Hmmf?" he asked, mouth full of sea-salt ice cream. Naminé and her dark-haired friend Xion giggled. _That _sounded intelligent.

Vanitas grinned.

"You're spilling ice cream onto your lap," he said. Ventus looked at his lap and let out a shout of surprise: Vanitas was right, and a small blob of melted ice cream was forming on his shorts, staining them a light shade of blue.

The girls laughed harder as Naminé's older cousin frantically tried to wipe the stain off with a napkin, accidentally spreading it.

Hanging his head with a resigned sigh, Ventus eventually gave up and returned to the rest of his half-melted ice cream with more than a touch of sulkiness. 

Xion sighed from the heat and leaned her head against Vanitas's shoulder. No one made any comment, though Naminé did smirk: in her mind, the two were made for each other, and their relationship was the cutest thing _EV-ER_. Xion ignored the smirk and nuzzled her boyfriend softly.

"Ugh, Xion… I love you and all that shit, but get the hell off me. It's already hot enough," Vanitas groaned. Ventus snickered, earning him a half-hearted glare from Xion and an elbow in his middle from his rival.

"Shut up," Vanitas grinned. Ventus grinned wider.

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Oh really?" challenged the dark haired teen.

"Really," answered the blond.

"Alright then." With a battle cry of "YEAAAAAAHHHHHH", Vanitas tackled Ventus and sent the two of them sprawling on the floor behind them. Xion stared in shock as Naminé dissolved into giggles.

"_You guys,_" she hissed, but began laughing too. She couldn't help it.

Those boys were _so _stupid.

And cute.

But only Vanitas. 

The 'fight' barely lasted three minutes: the heat from the sun, the muggy air, and the blood rushing through their veins made the two hotter than they previously were. The two laughing girls shrieked as their friends tackled _them _for laughing, and Xion vainly attempted to squirm away from her boyfriend.

"Get _off, _Vanitas, you're _hot_."

"I know that," he grinned, and caught her lips in a quick kiss. The girl beneath him blushed and punched him in the arm.

"That was _not _what I meant. You're sweaty! Get off of me!"

"Would _you _rather be on top?" he asked slyly. Xion's blush matched Vanitas's red face in shade. Naminé cleared her throat as Ventus snickered behind them.

"Uh… guys…? Either we leave and you get a room, or you stop, since I really don't feel like hearing this…"

Vanitas got up off of his girlfriend with a shrug.

"Fine, but seeing as our ice candy's melted, would you mind getting some more?" He gestured towards the melted puddles on the Clock Tower, and handed Naminé some munny.

"_You owe me. It's your fault they've melted_," she grumbled, but nonetheless agreed to fetch them more. 

Half an hour later, Naminé returned with an iced coffee for herself, a vanilla Popsicle for Xion, a lemon Popsicle for her boyfriend, and another sea-salt ice cream for Ventus, but this time in a cup with a spoon, and plenty of napkins.

Ventus got the point.

"Hey…" he protested, but took the ice cream gratefully.

"That was _once_."

"And _that's _why it'll stay that way," his younger cousin countered. He sighed.

Honest to the Flying Spaghetti Monster and back, he loved her, but sometimes… he wished he could just temporarily sever his blood tie with her. She could be so _annoying_.

In an irritatingly cute, cousinly way.

They sat in silence, the heat too strong for words or conversation, until Naminé noticed that Xion was still sucking on her Popsicle.

"Xion? Why don't you just bite and chew your ice candy?" Xion made a horrified face.

"No freaking _way_. It's cold!"

"I wonder if that's the reason they call it _ice candy_," said Vanitas smoothly. His girlfriend ignored him. Naminé sucked on her straw thoughtfully.

"Not really…" She sighed.

"What's your favourite flavour of ice candy?" she asked, bored. She swung her legs over the ledge and leaned back, her long, blonde hair moving softly in the tiny breeze.

Xion licked her Popsicle thoughtfully.

"I dunno…" she said after a while. "I can't really decide. I mean, like, because I like vanilla, grape, strawberry, orange, lemon, chocolate, and sea-salt."

"They have a sea-salt flavoured Popsicle?"

"Yeah. It's less messy than ice cream," teased the black haired teen. Ventus rolled his eyes.

Naminé looked impressed with this new bit of information (no doubt thinking of typing it onto her blog tracking Xion and Vanitas's relationship (a blog she had created and one that was widely read throughout campus)) when Ventus thought of revenge.

Pointing at Xion's way of eating her ice candy, he asked slyly:

"Is this why your boyfriend is dating you?"

Xion looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

Ventus grinned and gestured at the way she was eating. Xion still didn't get it, so Ventus sighed exasperatedly and mimicked holding a Popsicle and copied Xion's way of eating.

"You're eating your ice candy like _this_," he said, and licked, sucked, and twirled his tongue over his invisible, imaginary Popsicle.

Vanitas roared with laughter as he got Ventus's point. Naminé laughed along with him, clutching her stomach as her body convulsed with giggles.

Xion turned red and curled up into a little ball, but not before throwing her Popsicle at Ventus.

"Aaah!" he shouted, and put his hands up in mock defense.

"Help! Help, somebody! She threw a vanilla Popsicle at me! Aaaahhh!"

Vanitas and Naminé laughed still harder (though good-naturedly) at Ventus's act. Xion rolled her eyes.

"You all are _so _immature," she said huffily, and crossed her arms, pointing her nose in the air.

Naminé immediately sobered up.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Ventus _does _have a point. And, you've got white cream around your mouth…" she said. Xion, mortified, wiped her mouth on her arm. To her dismay, dried white ice candy flecked off from around her mouth and onto her arm. She furiously began wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, hiding behind them after she gave up.

Vanitas's laughter died in his throat as he saw how embarrassed his girlfriend had become. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Aww, come on, Xion, you _know _he didn't mean it. It was a joke, he was teasing you."

He rubbed her arm soothingly as she glared in the opposite direction.

"Hmph."

Sighing, he pulled her into another kiss, this one gentle and comforting, as compared to the one before, which was playful and teasing.

Xion smiled and broke the kiss after a few minutes. Shrugging, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess…" Naminé smiled gently at her friend.

"Although… it was pretty funny. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard," he said, and pretended to yell in fright as Xion punched his arm again, annoyed.

The four friends laughed good-naturedly at their actions, as Vanitas gave Xion another kiss to end our story.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I do not have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes :/ lol**_  
><em>


End file.
